narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tsutanai
is a chūnin-level from Sugi Village. Background Tsutanai was born in the small , which history of have formed powerful shinobi is very short, since the vast majority of its inhabitants prefer to exercise professions that attract fewer risks becoming mostly artisans or exporters. Little is known about Tsutanai's life of as a shinobi, although he claims to have become a shinobi influenced by his cousins and although he has not performed many missions to the village, his promotion to chūnin as well as his position as ambassador were granted because of his intelligence and his oratorical skills. Although many times he believes has only become a chūnin, because the number of shinobi of his village was very small and that the Village Head was forced to promote him just to be able to send him to some dangerous mission that could kill him, ridding the village of the nuisance that many believe he is. Personality As much as he always try to do the right things and never venture on paths that are longer than his legs can endure, Tsutanai almost always ends up misunderstanding or fumbling himself along the way and ends up getting into some trouble which is usually much higher than he would like. His pacifistic personality also contributed to he avoid combats and fights, preferring to overcome his obstacles through dialogue, however, even he being a good speaker, often his nervousness prevents him to structure well his sentences, making him stammer and confuse himself in his own thoughts. Tstutanai also considered himself "a person devoid of luck" and "with tendencies to find unlucky and trouble very easily". Because of his distaste for fights, his low self-confidence and his ease in having no luck, Tsutanai became fearful of anything that he could not overcome through his skills as a speaker, so he ended up being considered by many a coward who always runs away from any challenge. Appearance Tsutanai is a young man of medium height, though he complains often and consider himself small. He has fair skin, blue hair and green eyes hidden behind his oval glasses. He wears a brown jumpsuit overlaid by a yellow jacket with blue details. He wears the forehead protector of the Sugi Village, although more than half of the forehead protector is hidden by his bangs. Abilities Despite his lack of confidence and his inclinations to pacifism, Tsutanai seems to be skilled with shurikenjutsu, once he proved able to handle multiple shureiken simultaneously. Also, perhaps because of his cowardice, his fear and distaste for fighting, most of his techniques is focused on different kinds of escape. Part I Attempt of the Land of Wood Arc Tsutanai was first seen while traveling escorted by Team 5 through the Land of Fire while he was discussing the security of the way he was being led. Even having an important position as ambassador, Tsutanai did not own the confidence of the Sugi Village's head or his counselors, yet he was asked several times to travel around the world, most often being escorted. When Sugi Village was attacked by Tottori and the Nokizaru Group (who had betrayed the village and delivered secret informations to Tottori) shortly before his arrival at the Land of Wood, Tsutanai primarily agree with Onwa Hikaeme that they should return to the Land of Fire and try to contact Tobikakurenai because the mission would be much more risky than a group of genin might face. Sokai convinced him that was necessary to to fight for the Sugi Village, even though all the years Tsutanai had been humiliated or excluded by the citizens, since every person has a home to return to and that even the most rejected person had someone who love it. He ended up leaving the Team 5 back and running towards the village indiscriminately. When he was captured by Kamakiri and two other members of the Nozikaru Group, Tsutanai was forced to flee his captivity and fight, otherwise he would be killed and the village would be destroyed. Using the few skills in combat he possessed, Tsutanai managed to defeat his enemies, even if he have ended fainted for having ingested his own sleeping gas. After Team 5 finished the job defeating Tottori and eliminating almost entirely the Nokizaru Group, Tsutanai was welcomed as a hero by the citizens of the village by have protected them against the invaders. Even grateful for the help and support from Team 5, Tsutanai ended up feeling frustrated by the accident that had happened to Miyuki Hisajima. Trivia * Tsutanai (拙い) means "clumsy". * Tsutanai's hobbies are stamp collecting and read comic books. * Tsutanai used to be obsessed with cleaning the lenses of his glasses, the reason that led him to abandon this habit is unknown. * Tsutanai has completed 19 official missions in total: 12 D-rank, 3 C-rank, 3 B-rank, 1 A-rank, 0 S-rank. Quotes *(To Team Onwa) "Isn't it sufficient be humiliating enough I be a chūnin that need escort?! I could take care of myself, though... Though... Please dont get too far from me." *(To Sokai) "You have no idea how bad it's to wake up every day and know that your existence is pointless, look around you and know that your partners doesn't trust you. Even though I try to make my own way, I always carry a doubt if what I gain really is the result of my merits." *(After defeating two members of the Nokizaru Group) "This can only be kidding! Ha-ha! It seems that the wheel of fortune has turned around more than expected! Who knew I'd be lucky once in my life! Ha-ha...! Damn! I think I ingested a little gas." *(To Kamakiri) "No matter how small we're, we can always do great things."